


The Tiki-Hut at the End of the Continuum

by JTR01



Category: Chrononauts (Board Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Due to the collapse of the timeline and the unraveling of the time-space continuum, Angela decides to go to Crazy Joe's for lunch.





	The Tiki-Hut at the End of the Continuum

"Welcome to Crazy Joe's!" the owner, with his matching mad hair and grin, said as Angela walked in. The former chrononaut almost glared at the man, but chose to ignore the impulse. Like many he was probably just trying to make the best of the situation, as she was pretty sure not even Joe enjoys how the time-space continuum was destroyed. Even if it did mean he had more customers than ever before.

"Give me a JavaHut, Joe. I might be here a while." Angela told home as she sat on a stool, while Joe got to work on making her drink.

"Boy, is this place busy!" said the customer next to her with a small laugh. Annoyed by how happy the man sounded, she turned to yell at him but froze when she saw who it was. The man did the same when he saw Angela's face, the smile falling from his face.

"You!" she hissed, her tone dripping with venom and making the man's face to pale.

"Oh shit." said the corrupt chrononaut known as Steve, who was also Angela's ex-boyfriend. "You have got to be kidding me. All of history has collapsed, Shakespeare has been writing plays in the 23rd century, there's a dinosaur amusement park, but somehow you walk into this place at the same time as me. How's that fair? Why haven't you been erased from history?"

"I could ask the same thing about you." Angela responded angrily, indeed wondering how it was fair. She's seen so many friends and acquaintances, from Bob to Walter, be erased by the damaged timeline and paradoxes, yet somehow Steve manages to escape such a well deserved fate. That is absolute proof that there is no such thing as justice in the universe.

"Ok, let's put our cards on the table. I don't like you because you're a self righteous maniac, and you don't like me because I ruined you for all future relationships. Can't exactly blame you, I'm impossible to get over." Steve told Angela, earning a shocked glare. "But right now we can't argue and need to-"

"You didn't ruin me!" Angela shouted a little too loudly, feeling embarrassed as people looked at her briefly, before continuing to talk to Steve. "I hate you because your a corrupt and immature bastard, and used your job to get rich."

""Well you should know shouldn't you? I did some jobs for you during your stint as a criminal mastermind." Steve replied with a smug look she wanted to cut off with a knife. No, in fact she would happily use her nails to ruin that face he was so protective of.

"I had to do that. My job was to preserve the timeline, if I didn't become a criminal I wouldn't be able to arrest the version of me who was five years older." Angela argued, not wanting to admit how right he was. Those five years had been worse than the two years she had spent in prison, which got bad in ways that have given her nightmares she will never recover from, but one of the worst things was learning about Steve. Having been dating Steve for three years when she learned about her destiny, she had broken up with him before embarking on her crime sprees. Then she learned how corrupt Steve was when she met him from an earlier point in his timeline, discovering that he only dated her in the first place to get back at her present self. After that, those wonderful memories became a painful insult that hurt her more than anything else.

"Well as you can actually see, you didn't need to do that. Because someone was going to break history anyway and erase the very crimes you committed. Or am I mistaken and you actually got released from prison for good behavior?" Steve questioned Angela, smirking when his ex wouldn't answer him. "Why are you here anyway? Who told you about this place?"

"O'Reilly said this was a good place to survive time paradoxes and is a neutral zone for people like me." Angela explained reluctantly as Joe finally placed her drink in front of her, while she looked around at the other patrons. Judging from the two humanoid cockroaches talking with the alien, many seemed to come from drastically different timelines to her own. She saw some criminals she's arrested, like Dale who built a criminal empire by recruiting his past self so much he ended up with more life sentences than anyone in the timeline, random time travellers, like Jim who escaped slavery using a time machine, and others who she didn't recognise but who were definitely weird, like what was unmistakably a ghost talking to a dog.

"Oh I love O'Reilly. Great guy, he saved my life." Steve told her with a smile, before looking around like a lost puppy who thinks his owner has arrived. "Is he coming? Oh please tell me he is, we have so much fun together."

"He died in 1871 from a fire. You remember Jeremiah?" Angela asked, recalling her own experiences with the chrononaut turned dangerous arsonist. He apparently caused the fire, or he did in most timelines. Due to the amount of people who were there that day, a thousand people were responsible for the fire, most having gone back to try and stop it.

"Yeah I remember him." Steve replied as his excitement faded, before chuckling a little.

"What?" Angela asked, her fury rising as she wondered what was so amusing that he could forget about the death of his so called friend.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about this rumour I was told. Trust me, you're going to laugh." Steve explained Angela through fits of giggles, taking a deep breath to get some sense of control before speaking again. "You remember that hippie Rainbow with the Volkswagen? Apparently she ran Jeremiah over with her car while higher than Apollo 11 with her boyfriend John? Caused the car to blow up as well."

Angela just looked at the man she hated so much, before her serious face broke away for some laughter of her own. Steve quickly joined in which caused more people to look at them in confusion, but Angela didn't care. Why should she, if things carry on the way they are there won't be a universe at all soon.

"So, now that the universe is ending and we're talking again, how about..." Steve began, but trailed off when the laughter faded from Angela's face and turned into a look which could terrify anyone. Steve turned back to his food, but on the inside he was smiling a little. After all, she didn't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.


End file.
